Most commercial aircraft have one or more centralized equipment bays for housing electrical power and communications equipment. Power and data are distributed from the centralized equipment bays throughout the entire aircraft to control all functions within the aircraft. The centralized equipment bays are displaced from one another across one or more section breaks in the aircraft. Typically, one centralized equipment bay is in a forward section and the other is in an aft section of the aircraft.
Generators driven by the main propulsive engines generate three-phase primary electrical power for the aircraft. The primary power is first routed to the aft equipment bay and then through the aircraft to the forward equipment bay. The primary power is then centrally configured for distribution throughout the rest of the aircraft to service various equipment loads. Centralized bus power control units within the equipment bays control all power functions throughout the aircraft. After the centralized conversions, secondary power is routed to remote power distribution units to service the equipment loads throughout the aircraft or directly to equipment loads.
All functions of the aircraft are reliant upon the centralized power and communications equipment. If either the power or data from the centralized equipment bays is severed, the receiving equipment goes into a standby state where it becomes difficult for the flight crew to determine the state of the corresponding systems. Also, the backbone of the communication network must be oversized because of the high bandwidth demands during peak times to and from the centralized communication equipment.
Composite aircraft do not have an aluminum chassis to serve as the return current path or network. Consequently, either a complex network of wires must be added to provide a current return path for all circuits or dedicated return wires must be added for each equipment load. For example, conductive wiring must be added that extend longitudinally along the length of the composite aircraft as well as laterally across the width of the composite aircraft, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 8,031,458 entitled CURRENT RETURN NETWORK, and which is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety. This solution adds cost, manufacturing and maintenance complexity, increased voltage drop, and undesirable weight to the composite aircraft. Thus, attempts to reduce weight in composite aircraft by minimizing wiring have been counteracted by the need for increased lightning protection components and other reasons in composite aircraft.
The aluminum chassis (e.g. components that make up the frame or skin or combination thereof) of traditional aircraft, as well as any other conductive metal structure of the aircraft, is tied together to form a current return network for returning a voltage reference point to the source distribution grounding point. The current return network also provides lightning protections as well as personal safety protection path. However, in composite aircraft where the chassis may be formed of an insulation material, the routing of wires from the generators, to the forward and aft equipment bays, to the remote power distribution units and the equipment loads they service, and back to the forward equipment bay via the current return network, creates a large wire loop. In a composite aircraft, this long wire loop may induce a large current during a lightning strike to the aircraft under certain conditions. To address this concern, the wire loop may be shielded but this large wire loop and its shielding would undesirably contribute a significant amount of weight in the aircraft.
Commercial aircraft may be manufactured in separate sections that are then connected together to assemble a complete aircraft. Various systems in the aircraft may have components that are distributed across multiple sections. Before the sections are finally assembled together, many of the components in a section are installed and tested to confirm that they were assembled correctly. Therefore, to test and verify a section, the portions of the systems that are not yet present in the build sequence have to be emulated. Once section installations have been tested, final assembly of the sections forming the aircraft can be performed that would make repairs to errors found after this stage more difficult to correct due to limited accessibility.
In today's aircraft, one of the reasons final assembly is such a time consuming process is because of the large number of primary and secondary power connections and the large number of data connections between adjacent sections. Aircraft could be built at a faster rate and orders for completed aircraft could be filled more quickly by functionally testing systems earlier in the build cycle, thus eliminating the need to emulate some equipment located in other parts of the aircraft, reducing the number of connections across section breaks, eliminating integration panels, and by minimizing the weight and complexity of aircraft wiring.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure herein is presented.